De la Necesidad nace el Egoísmo
by Ale W
Summary: Primer fanfic en español de esta gran serie. Christian busca a Kat el día de la fiesta, sabiendo que la necesita, no se da cuenta de que ella lo necesita más a él.


**Disclaimer:** Dance Academy No me pertence.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Veámos. Si no te gusta ésta pareja y para tu desgracia es el único fanfic de Dance Academy, no te molestes en enviarme reviews con comentarios groseros. Escribe tú uno y te juro que yo no iré a echarte bronca. CLARO, si es que alguien a parte de mi pasa flotante por esta sección.  
>Aclaración: "Spoilers" del capítulo 16. POV de Christian, quien 'relata' lo sucedido en el capítulo, con un final diferente.<p>

_Primer fanfiction en Español para esta gran serie._

**De la necesidad nace el egoísmo.**

Me alegré de sólo verle el rubio cabello desde el otro extremo de la sala; ya llevaba media hora sentado en el pequeño sillón que, milagrosamente, encontré desocupado. Aún estaba consternado, por lo que sucedió con Tara, por Ethan, aunque, siendo sinceros no me interesa lo que piense Ethan al respecto.

Pero sí de lo que pueda pensar ella. Desde que comenzamos a bailar juntos, aunque nos hayan sacado prácticamente de todas las clases, me sentí cómodo, alegre… e inclusive en una plena confianza de la cual no me puedo jactar. Y ahora, sintiéndome solo entre cientos de gente, la busco con la mirada esperando a que sus ojos azules me miren otra vez.

Y, como si de un deseo se tratara, la vi caminado hacia mí con una sonrisilla, tanteando el terreno, como si le diera miedo. Respiré con fuerza de sólo pensar que le causaba miedo.

—Hola, señor solitario —saludó lo más alegre posible, pero no creí nada —¿Te la estás pasando bien?

Sentí su mirada expectante mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me miraba.

—No mucho, en realidad. No estoy de humor —contesté viendo cómo me dedicaba una mirada reconfortante, y le agradecí infinitamente que no me armara un rollo por decirle la verdad— ¿Tú?

—Definitivamente. —dijo volviendo a sonreír. Me gustaba verla sonreír, me olvidaba de mis problemas. Pero entonces vi cómo levantaba la mirada y escuché a otra persona hablar mientras que a ella se le iluminaban los ojos de tan solo verlo: su novio. Y como si fuera resorte saltó hasta él para besarlo y acariciarlo. No pude contenerme y los observé, sintiéndome usado y molesto… triste. Noté cómo la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba a no sé dónde a hacer no sé qué, pero me molesté más, la quería conmigo, aunque fuese egoísta, la necesitaba esa noche.

Me volteó a ver pidiéndome permiso, suplicándome con sus bellos ojos que no me enojara. Y como si fuera tonto, sonreí.

—No te preocupes, ahora no soy buena compañía — Sin más se fue dejándome solo, otra vez.

Pensé en Tara, y en el problema que seguro me metería si se supiera lo que sucedió. Lo que sería de nosotros ahora que la había besado, en que debía de hablar con ella y aclarar todo. Pensé en el mar de sentimientos que tenía revueltos en el estómago, las miles de oraciones que me rebotaban en la mente y los cientos de acciones que quería hacer. Pero, seguía ahí sentado como imbécil esperando algún suceso que me hiciera largarme de ahí.

Pero vi otra cabellera rubia que veía todo con ojos consternados, casi rogando por ayuda. Y, volviéndome a sentir egoísta, me levanté inmediatamente y lo tomé del brazo.

—Ethan —lo llamé, me miró rápidamente y volvió la mirada para buscar anomalías y poderlas tener bajo control —¿Has visto a Kat?

Me impacté por lo que mi boca pronunció. Le iba a preguntar por Tara, para aclarar las cosas, pero en vez de eso… el nombre de Kat salió traviesa de mi boca, haciéndome sentir confundido ¿Qué demonios me estaba sucediendo? Hace unos minutos no para de pensar en Tara y ahora hasta mi cuerpo reaccionaba buscando el consuelo de Kat, buscándome perder entre sus ojos y sus sonrisas. Volví a sentirme un estúpido, imbécil y un egoísta.

No entendí nada de lo que me dijo pero me decidí a buscarla. Y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fueron las habitaciones. Furioso subí de dos en dos las escaleras y busqué en todas las habitaciones, sin importarme si interrumpía o forzaba tanto la llave que se rompía. La necesitaba urgentemente.

Y entonces escuché un grito lastimero en la habitación paralela. Y sin más me abalancé hasta la puerta viendo como el estúpido que se hacía pasar por el novio de Kat trataba por todos los medios acercarse más a ella, mientras que ella gritaba y lo alejaba sin éxito alguno. Lo tomé por la chamarra y lo aventé contra la pared mientras sentía cada uno de mis sentidos alerta, notando cómo mi corazón latía furiosamente contra mi pecho y cómo apretaba la mandíbula y cerraba los puños enterrándome las uñas. Sí a Kat le encontraba aunque fuese un solo golpe o rasguño, ese cabrón no volvería a ver la luz del día.

—Te dijo que te fueras —escupí mientras que escuchaba la respiración irregular de Kat desde la cama.

—Como sea —dijo sin más largándose de la habitación. Me tranquilicé un poco y aflojé los músculos contraídos por la adrenalina y el coraje. Y volteé a verla, para encontrarla frágil, al punto de soltarse a llorar, sin saber qué hacer y sin saber qué decir. Jamás la había visto así, y no me gustaba verla así.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté acercándome hasta quedar frente a ella. Me miró desorientada y noté que había bebido. Se llevó una mano al pecho y abrió un poco la boca, buscando qué decirme. —¿Kat?

—Gracias —susurró acercándose a mí, arrojándose a mi pecho mientras me rodeaba con sus frágiles brazos y se echaba a llorar agradecida. La estreché más con mis brazos pasándoselos por su nuca mientras acariciaba su cabellera y trataba de consolarla.

Porque, me necesitaba. Sus padres habían olvidado su cumpleaños, su mejor amiga también. Su enemiga y su otro mejor amigo no habían notado nada, la chica extranjera estaba tan ebria que era mejor no mencionarla. Su novio trató de abusar de ella y su hermano parecía importarle más los muebles que su persona. Y caí en la cuenta de que la estaba salvando, de que mis problemas no eran nada, de que esa noche, yo era su soporte.

Que me necesitaba más de lo que yo a ella.

**FIN**

**Me gusta mucho el Kat/Christian. Son imperfectos, como ellos lo dijeron, pero existe esa confianza que nunca se acaba, que Christian cuide de ella y ella de él. No puse lo del beso, porque Christian, para desgracia de todos, sale corriendo tras Tara. En fin, quien le guste ésta pareja, esperemos que para la próxima temporada haya algo más. También me gusta el Kat/Sammy, pero decidí abrir el Fanfiction de Dance Academy en Español con esta pareja, porque sí ;) **

**Saludos y gracias por leer. **


End file.
